sawlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
David Tapp
Saw David Tapp worked alongside with Steven Sing on the Jigsaw case, specifically Paul Leahy's and Mark Wilson's test locations. After being presented a penlight, discovered by Allison Kerry, they track down the doctor who's prints it had on it, which belonged to Lawrence Gordon. The confront him in his office at the hospital, and take him into custody. Though after taking his alibi and verifying it, they had let him go, but requested his presence as Amanda Young, the first (and at the time, only) survivor of one of Jigsaw's twisted games. Tapp drops Gordon off that evening, and before he walks away, Tapp tells him about a dentist who lived around two blocks from Gordon's residence, who (the dentist) "liked to play with kids a bit too much". Also saying that "the sewer lines run under this neighborhood" too, implying that he doesn't buy into Gordon's alleged act. One evening afterwards, Tapp is examining Amanda's tape for any clues. He finds two, one being a location, along with a potential time of recording for the tape. Sing and him go down to Jigsaw's lair and look around. There they lift off some red sheets, which expose Billy (the doll), along with a model for the Bathroom Trap. Movement comes from to their left, and they uncover a man by the name of Jeff Ridenhour, who is strapped to the Drill Chair. Soon after they discover him though, Jigsaw is coming up the elevator. They recover Jeff and hide themselves. Jigsaw walks up and uncovers Jeff and speaks some words to him, at which point Sing and Tapp come out of hiding and tell Jigsaw to step away from the man and get on his knees with his hands up. Before walking down though, Jigsaw activates the chair and the drills begin to inch closer to Jeff's neck. Jigsaw informs them that they have but seconds to unlock Jeff's collar with the key found in the box beside the chair, or he will die. Asking them which is more important, catching him, or letting an innocent man die. Tapp starts to take Jigsaw into custody while Sing tries stopping the device, which in the end results in him shooting the drills off. Jigsaw by then has slit open the throat of Tapp, who wasn't paying proper attention, and runs off, with Sing following behind him. Tapp gets off the floor, and slowly starts to trail behind the two, when he comes down the hallway and sees Sing's dead body, sprawled on the floor. This leads to Tapp's discharge, because of the mental effect it had on him. Though he never lets go of the idea of Lawrence being 'Jigsaw', so he hires Adam Stanheight to take photos of Gordon. Covered on his walls are newspaper clippings of articles regarding Jigsaw, his games, and victims. Not to mention his apartment is across from the Gordon's residence, and he has a camera set up, as to further spy in on the doctor. He observes on the night of Adam and Lawrence's game, that a man, Zep Hindle, is in their house, and when gunshots start going off, Tapp rushes over. Seeing Zep, he yells "Freeze", but he doesn't listen. Gunfire is exchanged and eventually Tapp rushes at Zep, trying to pin him to the floor. Zep gets up and tries getting away, but Tapp grabs him by the legs, and in turn has a glass vase smashed over his head. Zep limps his way outside to start driving away, and Tapp quickly follows him. Zep eventually comes to a stop and goes inside the building where be parked beside, with Tapp on his tail. Eventually Tapp catches up with Zep and he tries to stop him, but Zep shoots him in the chest, allegedly killing him, unless you play the games. Saw V Picture of him shown in ceremony for deceased officers who worked on the Jigsaw case.